


La première fois que Simon s’autorise à être lui même

by Lisa_Malius



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Malius/pseuds/Lisa_Malius
Summary: Soirée télé en famille et Simon lâche une phare qui surprend tout le monde.
Kudos: 2





	La première fois que Simon s’autorise à être lui même

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai des tas de brouillons de fanfiction, mais aucune que j'estime 'publiable'. Sauf celle-ci. Les avis constructifs seront appréciés. Enjoy!

La famille Spier au complet étaient dans le salon, Bieber au pied du canapé, ils regardaient The Greatest Showman quand Nora lanca « Zac Efron était mignon dans high school musical, mais là il est carrément sexy ! »  
— C’est clair, je le mettrais bien dans mon lit, reconnu Simon  
Un silence se fit dans le salon et 3 paires d’yeux fixaient Simon.  
— C’est trop tôt pour que je dise des trucs comme ça ? demanda-t-il.  
— Oh non Simon, sens-toi à l’aise de dire ce que tu veux mon chéri, tout ce qu’on souhaite c’est que tu sois toi-même, répondit la mère de famille.  
— Ouaip moi aussi j’en ferai bien mon quatre heure! dit aussi Alice.  
— Alice! s’indigna son père.  
— Donc Simon peut dire ça et à moi tu t’indignes? Je n’ai qu’un mot à dire : sexisme. Tu as de la chance d’être un gars Simon.  
Ouai tellement de chance! L’homophobie c’est tout aussi cool que le sexisme, ironisa t-il.  
Alice pouffa.  
— Tu as raison Bub, désolé c’était débile de ma part.  
— Revenons-en à Zac Efron, par contre il faut qu’il arrête de prendre du muscle.  
— Ouai trop musclé c’est pas beau, affirma le frère.  
— Simon ?  
— Alice ? demanda le frère par mimétisme.  
Un grand sourire se fit sur le visage de l’ainé.  
— On va pouvoir parler mec, c’est trop cool ! dit elle en lui donnant un coup dans l’épaule. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu’elle ne reprenne la parole.  
— Ça te dit qu’on aille dans ma chambre passer du temps sans nos vieux ? Et parler toute la nuit comme on le faisait avant ?  
— Si tu veux.  
— Super, tu pourras me dire comment tu as fait pour réussir à sortir avec Bram, il est intelligent, beau et bien bâti.  
— Ça, je me le demande tous les jours ! ria-t-il. Mais si tu veux je te raconterai à quel point notre histoire est digne d’une comédie romantique.  
— Nous aussi on veut savoir ! réagit Emily.  
— Privilège de sœur ! Vous êtes trop vieux ! nargua Alice  
— Tu viens Nora ? demanda gentiment Simon.  
— J’ai cru que vous n’alliez jamais me le demander. Simon, j’ai un tas de questions indiscrètes, prépare toi !  
Un petit rire sortit de la bouche du garçon.  
— Ok, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je répondrais à toutes.  
— Ça me parait juste.

Jack et Emily se regardèrent attendris par leurs enfants. — Je suis soulagée dit la mère, depuis son coming out, il marchait sur des œufs avec nous. On va petit à petit découvrir tout une partie de lui qu’il cachait au monde.  
Emily se blotti contre son mari et remis le film en route. Son petit monde était parfait.


End file.
